yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Territorial evolution of the United States
The United States of America was created on March 1, 1781, with the entry into force of the Articles of Confederation. In its history, it has gained independence from Great Britain, replaced its government with a new constitution, endured a civil war, and expanded across North America and the seas, growing from thirteen states to fifty states and many territories from the western Pacific Ocean to the Caribbean Sea. Notes *"Unorganized territory" is not a name; it simply means that Congress has not passed an organic act for the territory or it does not otherwise have a name. In most situations, the purpose of unorganized territory was to act as land for Native American settlement. Indeed, the last mainland unorganized territory was colloquially referred to as "Indian Territory." All land ceded to the federal government without an official name is labeled as "Unorganized territory". *This article includes all territories, unincorporated and incorporated, that the United States has possessed or claimed throughout its history, with the following notes: **While the United States occupied Cuba for a time, it was not ceded to the United States after the Spanish-American War nor ever claimed by it. **Wartime and post-war occupations by the United States of foreign territory are not noted unless they involved formal annexation. For example, the United States military occupied several countries in Central America and the Caribbean for many years during the Banana Wars, but, as there was no annexation, this is not noted. Furthermore, while there was a civil government created for some areas after World War II, such as the United States Civil Administration of the Ryukyu Islands from 1953 to 1972 or the American zones of occupation in southwest Germany, West Berlin, and Austria, these were never considered part of the United States and are omitted. *Wartime occupations of American territory are noted only when a substantial replacement of the local government was involved, or an entire territory had surrendered. For example, during World War II, the Philippines had a separate government administering it, while the captured Aleutian Islands were small military occupations. Likewise, the regaining of lost territory by the United States is only noted if the territory was earlier noted as being lost or if it was returned following the end of hostilities, such as through a treaty; thus, the recapture of the Aleutian Islands during World War II is not noted, but the cession of islands off Maine after the War of 1812 is. *Islands claimed under the Guano Islands Act had varying amounts of control and claims from other countries. Though the United States and United Kingdom may have claimed the islands on paper, many were uninhabited and generally ignored once the guano miners left. The names given for guano islands are generally the modern names, as the islands had many names based on multiple sightings and claims, and, since many were uninhabited, there was no local name. *Maps: :*The maps are concerned only with the official definition of the United States by itself and with any claims and controls by foreign powers, so proposed states or temporary territories, such as the State of Deseret, Jefferson Territory, or New Mexico under Stephen Kearny, are listed as changes and mapped, but they are omitted from the evolving map of the country. :*The maps are of the changes to the United States in central North America (the current contiguous United States), as defined by the United States (meaning the maximal borders are used in the case of a dispute), unless otherwise specified. Overlaps in definitions, active border disputes between parts of the United States, or disagreements between one part of the United States and the federal government over a part of the international border (the main example being the claim by Arkansas Territory of an area of Mexico without permission from the federal government) are shown in the maps as red areas. If an area is ambiguous or challenged but not actively pursued (like The Wedge), it is noted in the table of changes but not shown in the main map. :*When relevant, maps of the changes to international disputes involving the United States are displayed, including the undisputed areas of the country and any areas claimed by others, with the requirement that the other country must be internationally recognized or be the sole civil government in any part of the United States. :*Due to the lower complexity, maps of the changes to the United States in the Pacific Ocean, the Caribbean Sea, or northwestern North America include any disputes. :*Dates are given in local time. This only matters for some changes in the mid-Pacific. For example, Guam surrendered on the morning of December 10, 1941, which was December 9 in the mainland United States. Table of changes ::::Key to map colors :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::Click on any map to view a larger version in Wikimedia Commons. Click on that Commons map to further enlarge map details. Bancos along the Rio Grande The Banco Convention of 1905 between the United States and Mexico allowed, in the event of sudden changes in the course of the Rio Grande (as by flooding), for the border to be altered to follow the new course. The sudden changes often created bancos, land left behind when curves in the river are cut off by rapid erosion of the channel or are intentionally cut to re-align it. When these bancos are created, the International Boundary and Water Commission investigates if land previously belonging to the United States or Mexico is to be considered on the other side of the border.Leon C. Metz, "BANCOS OF THE RIO GRANDE," Handbook of Texas Online (http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/rnb08), accessed July 13, 2015. Uploaded on June 12, 2010. Published by the Texas State Historical Association. In all cases of these adjustments under the 1905 convention, which occurred on 37 different dates from 1910 to 1976, the transferred land was minuscule (ranging in size from 1 acre to 646 acres) and uninhabited. Indeed, some of the early bancos that were exchanged (including several created by floods in the mid-19th century) sustained further boundary adjustments from later avulsive changes and river straightening projects. Due to this fact and the small sizes of ceded land, these changes are not listed here; please see the articles linked above for more detail. This information is also available as a kmz file mapped at this location. See also *51st state *Geography of the United States *Historic regions of the United States *List of U.S. states by date of statehood *Manifest destiny *National Atlas of the United States *State of Franklin *Territorial evolution of U.S. states: **Territorial evolution of Arizona **Territorial evolution of California **Territorial evolution of Colorado **Territorial evolution of Idaho **Territorial evolution of Montana **Territorial evolution of Nevada **Territorial evolution of New Mexico **Territorial evolution of North Dakota **Territorial evolution of Oregon **Territorial evolution of South Dakota **Territorial evolution of Texas **Territorial evolution of Utah **Territorial evolution of Washington **Territorial evolution of Wyoming *Territories of the United States on stamps *United States territorial acquisitions References Further reading * * Category:Territorial evolution of the United States Category:Border-related lists Category:Borders of the United States Category:Borders of U.S. states Category:Former regions and territories of the United States Category:History of United States expansionism